


i wanna make you happy (i wanna make you feel alive)

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, callum leaves notes for ben, its very cute, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: Callum leaves notes for Ben around the house, and Ben loves it that much he keeps all the notes to remember them.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	i wanna make you happy (i wanna make you feel alive)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

**one**

  
Ben rolled over and protruded his arm outside the comfort of their sheets, reaching out for his glasses. The warmth of the sun had woken him up from his slumber, shining across his face and illuminating the room, and Ben was more than aware that Callum wasn’t alongside him in their bed. Usually it would take a while for Ben to wake up and untangle himself from Callum’s long limbs, and the fact that Ben felt empty was a certain sign that, besides him, the bed was empty. 

He blindly felt around for his glasses, the strain behind his eyes from wearing contacts all day yesterday evident. In his fumble, he felt a piece of paper, fluttering away. At that point, he opened his eyes in confusion, and found an orange post it note stuck to the frame of his glasses. He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled it off of his glasses, placing them atop his nose and waited for his eyes to adjust before reading it. Scrawled across the orange paper, was Callum’s handwriting. Ben smiled at the familiarity of it, of the loops and circles defining the ‘i’s. It wasn’t often that he saw Callum’s handwriting, but Ben smiled, knowing that if there was ever a time that either of them would have to write, it would be Callum. For birthdays, Ben would go out and buy the card, and then leave it on the table for Callum to write it. Ben had no idea when they started to become so domesticated, but looking back, he was certain he nearly cried when he caught Callum writing ‘ _with love from Ben and Callum xx_ ’ for the first time.

 _Nipped to the shops_ , he wrote. _Text me if you want anything x_

Ben grinned, and rested his head back on the pillow, waiting for Callum to come back home and join him back in bed.

  
**two**

  
The second note that Ben found left for him was just as heartwarming as the first. Callum found it difficult, sometimes, to really open up his heart and say how he truly felt about Ben. It wasn’t that he was scared of saying it, or even that he was ashamed – because he wasn’t. Part of him just thought that even if he felt this way about Ben, he didn’t know it Ben reciprocated it. So, he wouldn’t say things, per se. 

That didn’t mean he didn’t write them though.

It was their date night. Once a month, they would dedicate an entire night to each other. Phones would be switched off, and they would just have each other for company. It wasn’t always about fancy dinners in restaurants with expensive wine that tasted the exact same as any other you can pick up in a supermarket; they were more than happy to spend the evening in, curled up on the sofa together with a boxset and a pizza. Each month, they alternated. One month would be Ben’s choice, and the next – like tonight – would be Callum’s. He had left the flat, heading over to the Minute Mart in search for Ben’s favourite ice cream, having decided that they would have their monthly date night in the comfort of their own home. Callum would cook for the two of them, just because it was something that he loved to do, plus, Ben could hardly complain. He loved being sat at the dining table, watching as Callum flustered his way around the kitchen, making everything perfect for them. 

The buzzer rang out, loud in the almost silent room. 

“Can you let me in?” Callum asked, when Ben picked up the phone. 

Ben chuckled, and pressed the button, putting the phone back on the receiver. Before he sat back down, he noticed another square note, this time stuck to the wall. Ben smiled and shook his head in disbelief, reading the words that Callum had written for him. 

_You look beautiful x_

Seconds later, the door to the flat opened and Callum stepped inside, ice cream in one hand, bouquet of flowers in the other. 

“Thank you.” Ben said, shy smile on his face, as he stretched upwards to press a gentle kiss to Callum’s lips.

“What for?” He asked, pressing his lips to Ben’s with need; want.

Ben shrugged. “Everything.” He said, by way of explanation.

  
**three**

  
They had a routine, though it was rare that they would admit that they had become so domesticated. Every night, they would sit down in front of the television, their legs intertwined in a complicated fashion, cups of tea in hand. Neither of them thought they would ever be like this, but they wouldn’t change it for the world. When their show ended, and there was nothing on but old reruns of gameshows, Ben would take Callum’s mug from the side, alongside his own, untangle their legs and walk to the kitchen silently. Callum would follow suit moments later, stretching out his long limbs and walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

Opposite to Ben, above the kitchen sink, a note was stuck to a cabinet. Ben dried his hands, and pulled it off the woodwork. 

_I love you. More than anything x_

“Soft bastard.” Ben smiled gently, putting the note back down. 

Maybe one day he’ll do something with the pile of notes he had collated in a box. But he had something important to do in the meantime.

He walked over to the bathroom, leaning against the door frame as he watched Callum shirtless, brushing his teeth. Callum caught his reflection in the mirror and smiled, holding his hand out for Ben to grab. He did. Ben walked forward, wrapping arms around Callum’s body, pressing his nose to Callum’s shoulder blade.

“I love you too.” He said, kissing Callum’s skin, holding onto him tighter. 

**\+ one**

  
Callum’s hands covered Ben’s eyes and he directed him towards the note that could change their lives, dependent on Ben’s reaction. A frame was placed on the shelving unit. Callum had found the box that held all the notes that he had left for Ben throughout their relationship, and with their anniversary coming up, he decided to make a sentimental present for his boyfriend. Within the frame, was a multi-coloured spectrum of all the notes that Callum had left for Ben over the years. Some of them were stupid notes, just about remembering to take the bins out, but others meant a lot more to the both of them, personal notes written on dark days, just to get a smile out of Ben. In the middle of the frame, was an unseen note. 

“Callum, what are you doing babe?” Ben asked, covering Callum’s hands with his own, excitement bubbling up inside of him. All he wanted to do was rip Callum’s hands away from his face, the anticipation too much. 

Callum took a deep intake of breath, closing his eyes. “You ready?” He asked. 

“Yes!” Ben said, intertwining his fingers with Callum’s. “Can I look now?”

“Hmm.” Callum hummed, resting his chin on Ben’s shoulder.

Ben opened his eyes, and saw the frame in front of him. Tears bubbled up, threatening to escape as he read over the notes, taking him right back to the first time he read them all. 

“Noticed anything?” Callum asked, voice shy and shaky. 

Ben narrowed his eyes, trying to spot something. With a gasp, he read the new note, and turned to Callum. 

“Seriously?” he asked, tears now falling down his cheeks. 

Callum nodded, smile spread across his lips as he pressed his thumbs to Ben’s cheeks, cradling him as he wiped his skin dry of tears. 

Ben turned around, needing to see the note again, double checking that this moment was real.

_Will you marry me?_

When he faced Callum again, ready to tell him his answer, though it was obvious what that would be, he found Callum on one knee, holding a ring out in his right hand. “What do you say?” Callum asked.

Ben nodded slowly, as if he couldn’t believe that this was happening. "Yeah." He squeaked out, voice lost in the shock of the moment. "Yes!"


End file.
